Fun in the tub
by hanspan96
Summary: Finn, Rachel and their four year old son Alex have some fun in the bath tub. this is my first fan fic so you can be judgmental if you want because that is the only way I can better myself by constructive criticism. sorry for rambling!


"Finn, your parents and Kurt will be here at four. Can you bath Alex?" Rachel said walking into the lounge room where Finn and Alex were watching TV.

"But this is the best part Rach" he said pointing to the television, they were watching walk the line and it was the scene when he asks her to marry him. Rachel laughed when both of the boys said it all line for line, even in the same accent.

"We've got these people all revved up, John. Now c'mon, let's sing Jackson for 'em."

"You've got me all revved up. Now I've asked you forty different ways and it's time you come up with a fresh answer."

"Please sing."

"I'm asking you to marry me. I love you, June. Now I know I said and done a lotta things, that I hurt you, but I promise, I'll never do that again. I only want to take care of you. I will not leave you like that Dutch boy with your finger in the dam."

They both shook their heads at the exact same time as June did on the screen, and Rachel leaned against the doorway watching them with amusement.

"You're my best friend. Marry me."

"Alright" they spoke quietly in almost a whisper just as she did, and Rachel thought it was cute.

"Yeah?" after that they started kissing the air when Johnny and June kissed and Rachel cheered, acting as the crowd.

"Ok, now you can go bath Alex alright!" she said grabbing the remote and turning off the TV, both the boys groaned and got out of their chairs. Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's neck and kissed him. She could feel his smile growing and pulled away.

"Go bath Alex alright." Finn nodded and led the child into the bathroom.

Rachel walked back into the kitchen and started to do the dishes, she was scrubbing last night's dried up pasta off Alex's favourite plate when she heard a loud splash. She immediately dropped the plate into the water and pulled off her bright yellow rubber gloves. She ran into the bathroom to see a fully clothed Finn wiping bubbles off his face while he and Alex both laughed. Rachel crossed her arms and loudly cleared her throat, so that the two boys would notice her presence.

"Would you care to explain?" she asked a frown creasing her forehead. The boys looked to each other then back to Rachel and shook their heads in unison. Rachel raised an eyebrow and walked closer to the bath that Finn was currently occupying. She noticed that the water had been filled to the top and was overflowing at the sides; she shook her head and took a final step closer.

"Finn honey, why are you in the bath... Fully clothed... in what I ironed for you half an hour ago?"

Finn bit his bottom lip, contemplating wether to tell her or not. He didn't want his little boy to get another lecture for having a little fun. But he couldn't lie to her either. He looked up to Rachel who was staring him down expectantly.

"Well I had filled the bath and then turned to Alex to undress him and he pushed me into the bath" Finn blurted out. In his head he was thinking that she was about to lecture the poor boy and he looked to the child seeing the fear in his eyes. Finn looked to Rachel again who was surprisingly not all that angry; she was now leaning down closer to Finn outstretching her hand for him to take it.

He held onto her hand about to pull him out, when Alex pushed Rachel's back and she toppled over into the bath, landing on top of Finn. He thought she was about to have an outburst but her whole body started shaking, her face was covered by her hair and he thought that she was crying but when he moved her long hair he saw that she was laughing uncontrollably and he began to laugh as well. Alex was cautious at first but eased into a small quiet laugh, which turned into a loud outburst.

Alex was content on keeping his favourite football jersey dry and stepped back from the bath as his mother started to whisper in his dad's ear. A small smile appeared on his lips and he slowly nodded. Rachel and Finn both stood up grabbing onto the Childs arms and pulling him into the bath tub. The boy screamed out "not my jersey" but started to laugh as did his parents, they started splashing around the water at each other and throwing the bath toys around.

Alex slipped over into the water, his head barely reaching the surface. Finn immediately noticed that the child was gone and looked down to the water; he could see a bit of brown hair poking out of the top of the bubbles and laughed to himself, pulling the child up. When Alex was standing again he blew a handful of bubbles up at his mother, getting it all through her hair. She laughed and blew some into his hair, even though it didn't make a big difference. They all started laughing and splashing around again.

Finn lifted Rachel up over his shoulder and Alex started to throw bubbles at her while she laughed. When Finn put her down into the water again she winked to Alex who was standing behind him and he winked back. She placed her lips onto his and he closed his eyes, kissing her back. Alex then pulled down Finn's pants and as quick as he could and filled them with bubbles. Finn pulled his pants back up, and turned to the boy, giving him a fake glare before picking him up under his right arm and dunked him under the water for one second. When Finn placed Alex down again, he started laughing, playfully punching his dad in the arm.

They were about to continue playing, when they heard the doorbell ring and all stopped where they were staring at each other. Rachel bit her bottom lip and Finn got the picture.

"My parents!" they all got out of the bath tub and ran to the door, Rachel wrapped her hand around the doorknob and slowly twisted it. The door swung open and Finn's mother, Burt and Kurt were all standing at the door, staring at the family, Kurt had a wide smile, and it was obvious that he was trying not to laugh.

"So why are you wet" Burt said stifling a laugh. Rachel looked to Carol, who was eyeing off her wet skinny leg jeans, white singlet and black cropped cardigan, and then up to her wet, bubble infested hair. She then turned to Finn whose bottom half was all wet, and then to Alex who was wet head to toe, in a pair of black skinny leg jeans and his favourite New York giants football jersey.

"We had a bath!" Rachel said smiling. Finn wrapped his arms around her waist and nodded while Alex nodded his head as well. They both had Finn's famous half grin and Rachel thought it was absolutely adorable.

"Fully clothed?" carol asked trying to hide her amusement, they all nodded in unison and the three standing at their door started laughing. Rachel, Finn and Alex stepped out of the doorway so that the other three could enter; they all walked into the lounge room and carol, Kurt and Burt sat down while the other three stood in the front of the room, soaking wet.

"Well... you might want to go get changed!" Kurt said slowly nodding his head, carol and Burt both agreed, sending the three to get changed.

When in their room Rachel started to remove her wet clothes and Finn leaned against the cupboard smiling at her. She had pulled off her shirt and was only in her bra and skinnies. She saw Finn smiling at her and laughed nervously.

"I don't have anything on me do I?" she asked looking down at her body, finn laughed and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug, he kissed her neck and moved his lips to her ear. She could feel his breath and smiled at the way it softly tickled.

"No! I was just admiring my beautiful wife" he said pulling back from the hug. Rachel smiled up at him and kissed his lips. He leaned down onto their bed and semi-laid on top of her, kissing her lips passionately. She was into it at first but pushed him away, seeing his smiling face and she rolled out from under him.

"Your parents and Kurt are out there, maybe later" she said, answering the question she knew he was thinking.

She carefully pulled off her pants and replaced her wet clothes with a thigh length black skirt and another white singlet with a grey cropped cardigan. She picked up the wet clothes and walked towards the door. Before she opened it she turned back to Finn and sweetly smiled. "That was a lot of fun in the tub" and with that she left Finn with a giant smile on his face.

The End


End file.
